Abkahzia, Hunza
"... To fully understand who, what and where we are today we need to know to the extent possible what came before. This applies equally to the individual and to societies. ..." Abkahzia, Hunza & Vilkambamba Agim Bacelli, Janar 2001 Abkahzia KOPSHTI PJELLOR i Duhanit, çajit, dhe Qitrove. ABKAHZIA (Ab-kah-zia) është vendi me klimë më e lagësht në ish Bashkimin Sovjetik. Në botë njihet si "Vëndi Fantazmë" pasi askush nuk e njeh shpalljen e Republikës së Abkahzisë. Aty ndodhet edhe Nagorni Karabak, banorët e të cilit përdorin disa fjalë të vjetra shqipe. Njerzit janë shumë trima dhe punët e tyre të preferuara janë blegtoria, pyjet dhe gjuetija, karakteristika që i ka edhe populli ynë. Sot, Abkahzisë probleme të shumta i shkaktohen nga Rusia dhe ndoshta do të ishte koloni e saj sikur SHBA të mos ndërtonin në territorin e saj baza ushtarake. Janë pro amerikan pothuaj aq saç janë dhe shqiptarët. Abkahziasit veglat e gjahut, disa nga sharjet dhe sendet e përdorimit të përditshëm i kanë me emra shqip! Të jetë kjo një rastësi apo janë të marra nga të dy kombet tona nga një komb i tretë?! Njerzit janë ngjyrë gruri dhe anojnë nga bjondët. Po të shohin ndonjë shqiptar, i thonë se është nga Abkahzia! Mendoj se ne vërtetë ngjajmë me abkaziasit dhe jo vetëm nga pamja por edhe nga zakonet e lashta. Kur kam parë për herë të para një abkazias, e mora për shqiptar! Për të pirë raki me dolli nuk kanë shokë! Këndojnë dhe hedhin valle edhe kur janë mbi 100 vjeç. (Rakisë i thonë po raki siç i thonë edhe turqit, bullagrët, maqedonasit, sërbët, boshnjakët dhe një pjesë e grekëve). Në kohën e BRSS tek ata hyri edhe vodka. Ata rrojnë nga 120 deri 150 vjeç. Hunza (Hundza) MBRETËRIA SHKËMBORE E HUNZËS, kohë më parë ishte një shtet i pavarur mbretëror, sot është pjesë e Kashmirit që kontrollohet nga Pakistani. Për hunzakët është shkruar shumë në shqip por në këtë shkrim të shkurtër s’dua të përsëris çfar është thënë por dua të jap disa fakte të reja që mendoj se janë të panjohura. Për çudi, atje shumë vegla të guzhinës janë emëruar me të njëjtat emra që ka patur edhe guzhina e vjetër shqiptare si; tepsi, perusti, okllai, kaci, hi, bubulak, etj. Ndoshta këto fjalë ne i kemi marrë nga turqit dhe turqit i kanë marrë nga hunzakët?! (Sot vetëm tek pleqtë mund ti gjesh në shqip emrat e veglave shtëpiake pasi arsimimi pakistanez 100% i hunzakëve ka bërë që tek fëmijët të hyjnë fjalë të reja pakistaneze.) Ata rrojne mbi 110 vjeç. Këtë jetëgjatësi ata ja dedikojnë ujët: http://ëald.heim.at/sçëarzëald/520974/hunzaëater.htm Ka ra korum (ka ra e kormja) është qëndra më e madhe e banuar e Hunzës (Hundzës). Pllaja e vjetër ku shtriheshin banimet e hundzakëve ka formën e një hunde! Sot ata janë shpërngulur në luginën me të njëjtin emër. Pas hapjes se autostradës që lidh Kinën me Pakistanin e që kalon mespërmes Hundzës, popullsia e saj mori një zhvillim të madh dhe tani është kthyer në një qëndër turistike malore ku shkojnë e pushojnë turistë nga tërë bota. Janë të bardhë, në ngjyrën e grurit, e shtatlartë me sy gri dhe bijondë. Karakteristika numër një e tyre është se ata ecin çdo ditë në këmbë mbi 10 km. Burrat janë shumë aktivë në punët e tyre dhe duartë nuk ju pushojnë kurrë. Gratë janë të shkathta dhe shumë të bukura, një grua në moshën 50 apo 60 vjeçe të jep përshtypjen e një gruaje 30-40 vjeçare! - Jam habitur shumë me këta hundzakët, - shkruan një gazetar që jetoi dy muaj mes tyre, - nga numuri i madh i pleqve dhe plakave shekullore. Një ditë psh, bisedova me Hajdar Dog, i cili sapo kishte erdhur nga mali duke bërë nja dhjetë km rrugë. Kur e sheh Hajdarin nuk të duket më shumë se 70 vjeç dhe ai është plot 118 vjeç! Një malsor tjetër, 93 vjeçari Rahmat Ali, më tregoi djalin e tij të vogël që ishte vetëm 9 vjeç! Vetë Rahmati mban çdo ditë pesha prej 40-50 kg, duke i shpënë në largësi të ndryshme prej 30 e deri 40 km. Një karakteristikë e përgjithëshme është se këta malsorë, të ndryshëm nga të tjerët në zonën e Kashmirit, kanë nga 5 e 6 shtëpi prej guri. Çdo shtëpi ka nga një baçe të bukur me zarzavate dhe përpara në oborr kanë shumë lule të bukura. Në shtëpitë e tyre ata flenë vetëm në periudhën e dimrit dhe tre stinët e tjera, ata flenë mbi tarracat e shtepive ose në oborr mes luleve, pra në natyrë! Asnjëherë vizitori s’mund të shikojë që hundzakët të ndezin zjarrin për tu ngrohur, vetëm për të gatuar, dhe atë rrallë, pasi ata preferojnë ushqime të gjalla, fruta dhe zarzavate. Rrallë hanë mish. Në dimër kur temperaturat arrinë në minus 15o C, ata lahen në ujët e akullt të përrenjëve! Ata nga natyra janë shumë të qetë dhe shumë të përmbajtur. Rrallë bën vaki që të zihen apo akoma më rrallë që të rrihen. Nuk pinë kafe, alkohol dhe duhan. Sot shkencëtarët që merrenn me studimin e jetëgajtësisë në botë, kanë nxjerrë disa konkluzione për jetgjatsinë e tyre, por e vërteta ngelet enigmë. Disa, jetëgjatësinë ja dedikojnë ujit siç e thamë më lart, disa të tjerë natyrës dhe shëtitjeve, të tjerë thonë se jetëgjatësia e tyre vjen nga "Mjalti i Jetës" që hunzët dhe të tjerë e quajnë "Shel-jet". Por pleqtë e tyre fshehin diçka që quhet "e-lik-syre"!!! Që duket si "e ligë nga sytë" ! Një zot e di të vërtetën. Vilkambamba TERREN SHUMË I ASHPËR I ANDEVE dhe që është një pjesë e izoluar e Ekuadorit e cila edhe sot nuk ka asnjë rrugë që përfaqesuesit e shtetit të shkojnë atje. I ngjet shumë "Malit me Gropa" në Shqipërinë e Mesme. Kjo pjesë quhet Vil-kamba-mba'. Tërësisht ky vënd qeveriset nga vetë banorët. Ata kanë zgjedhur këtë vënd për banim pasi nuk pëlqejnë që ti sundojë kush. Janë krejt me shpirt të lirë dhe nuk e durojnë dot udhëheqjen e shtetit, (të gjithë janë gjeneralë) por nëse i bën zap, ata janë shumë të urtë dhe të bindur dhe (të gjithë bëhen ushtarë). Edhe kjo veti është e popullit shqiptar! Vilkambambasin e lirë, njelloi si shqiptarin e lirë nuk ka forcë që ta mposhtë! Po ashtu edhe njerëzit e Maçu Piçu-t në Peru kanë të njëjtat veti dhe karakteristika. Të gjithë përdorin disa fjalë të moçme shqipe si ka, pel, kal, a (ha), pi, ki,...etj. Mund të jetë rastësi?! Ata rrojnë mbi 120 vjeç. Për të shkuar në Vilkabamba duhet të ndjekësh rrugën e Kueka-s. Pastaj prej aty duhet të marrësh rrugën për në Loja që ndodhet në lartësinë 2100 m. Loja është qyteti i parë ekologjik i botës nga ku kanë dalë poetët më te mëdhenj të Ekuadorit. Edhe për ca kohë mund të udhëtosh me makinë, pastaj makina del jashtë përdorimit pasi nuk ka rrugë automobilistike. Por sidoqoftë, deri në hyrje të luginës që në shqip e ka emrin "Lugina e Jetëgjatësisë", ku të gjithë banorët rrojnë mbi 100 vjeç, shkohet me makinë. Është rast i jashtzakonshëm nëse dikush vdes nën 100 vjeç! Aty, në pjesën e poshtme të luginës ka plantacione të mëdha me misër dhe me kallam sheqeri, fruta të shumëllojshme. Pasi kalon luginën, të del përpara një shpat mali që rri për shumë muaj mbuluar me borë. Aty të shfaqet Parku Kombëtar Po-do-karpus. Aty të duhet të flesh një natë në lokal-hotelin me emrin Hosteria dhe të harrosh tërë brengat e jetës. Do të gëdhihesh në mëngjez një njeri krejt ndryshe; i lehtë pendë, i kthjellët kristal, i shkathët si një çitë, i etur e i uritur si ujku në dimër. Pastaj të duhet t’jua mbathësh këmbëve për të mbritur tek fshatrat origjinalë të Vilkabambas. Çudia e parë që do hasësh është se do shikosh fshatarë që rrinë zbathur në të ftohtë! Këta fshatarë janë kaq të dashur e bujarë sa ty do të duket vehtja i ftohtë dhe si kopraci më i madh i botës! Ata sillen me dashuri me miqtë dhe i gostisin si jo më mirë me atë çfar kanë. Do ta ndjesh veten keq kur të pish ujë për herë të parë dhe do të duket sikur gëlltite plumb të ngrirë. Femrat e tyre janë shumë të afruara dhe të gëzuara por, mendoj, e meta është sepse s’kanë një përkujdesje të veçantë nga burrat përsa i përket punës. Janë besnike dhe të sinqerta, punojnë rëndë, njëlloj si burrat, duke humbur kështu feminilitetin. Pleqtë punojnë njësoj si burrat e gratë por ata kanë në dorë drejetimin e tërë familjes. Me këtë shkrim s’kam ndërmënd të nxjerr në pah se ne shqiptarët me gjuhën tonë jemi të parët e tyre. Mendimi im është se popujt dikur kanë qënë një dhe gjuha e tyre po ashtu ka qënë një. Ngjasimi i kombeve sot duket tek fiset që akoma rruajnë elementë të jetës primitive. Kategoria:VENDE & POPUJ